A one-time-programmable (OTP) read-only-memory (ROM) is a ROM which stores data by irreversibly deforming a part of a ROM cell. Therefore, once data is stored, it cannot be erased. As a method for programming an OTP-ROM in a semiconductor chip, a technology to program the OTP-ROM using an ink-jet printing method and a laser cutting method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-203763